Desconcertante
by Antonietta Blue
Summary: ok, solo dire que Sakura está eternamente enamorada de su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, el ser mas perfecto, solo hay dos pequeños detalles, 1º- tiene pareja y 2º-es GAY(por favor denle una oportunidad, todos sus comentarios seran bienvenido ok, eso es todo) lml


HOLA, yo soy Antonietta y el blue es porque es uno de mis colores favoritos, bien, digamos que ha pasado mucho tiempo que no escribo y este fic se lo dedico a mi novio, Felipe Andrés que no se si le guste porque él es metalero y no estoy segura que le gusten este tipos de cosas XD. Ok, digamos que al principio yo creía que él era gay y la forma en que las cosas cambiaron… bueno, digamos que se parece un poco a lo que escribí e la historia y no sé por qué estoy contando esto si no lo debería contar, pero en fin. Los personajes de Naruto como ya sabes, no me pertenecen. Rated "M" porque en capítulos próximos habrá lemon y lenguaje obsceno y Aquí les va el primer capítulo espero que les guste y por favor sean comprensivos que ahora estoy que me quedo dormida y no puedo dormir.

.

.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi gay favorito.**

**Capitulo 1**

TOTALMENTE EXTRAÑO, esa era la frase perfecta para describir lo que sentía desde los seis años, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía. No sé cómo pasó, pero lo raro es que pasó. Ahora, en este instante, miro hacia el pasado y veo como sucedieron los acontecimientos que me llevaron al punto en el cual estoy ahora.

El era mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, siempre se creyó superior que los demás y con razón, el era el ejemplo perfecto. Proviene de una familia adinerada, sus calificaciones eran las más altas de todo el instituto y por último aunque su carácter era frío y nunca demostraba ninguna emoción, su rostro parecía tallado a mano por los mismísimos ángeles y a medida que pasaron los años su cuerpo también.

El era Sasuke Uchiha, el ser más perfecto de todo el mundo. Y yo Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga, más confiable confidente y eterna enamorada. Mientras yo era la chica rara del instituto, por el simple hecho de tener el pelo rosa, los ojos jade, tener estatura media-baja, usar unos anteojos que para mis padres son encantadores y para el resto … solo digamos que el resto de las personas no opinan lo mismo… y ser lo que llaman una rata de biblioteca, o más conocida como una nerd, él era el chico popular, alto, de cabello negro con reflejos azules, piel pálida y sus ojos negros como la noche, que podía obtener lo que quisiera y tenía a todas las chicas del instituto incluyendo a profesoras, asistentes de limpieza, la secretaria, etc. completamente a sus pies. ¿Mencioné que estoy completa, loca, desesperada y eternamente enamorada de él? Solo hay tres pequeñísimos detalles: primero, tiene pareja y segundo, es_** GAY**_. Lo peor de todo es que nadie lo sabe a excepción de mi persona. Pero bien, creo que cargare con ese secreto para el resto de mi vida y creo que debo dejar de relatarles esto porque si no se me hará tarde para el comienzo del nuevo año de instituto. Sí, hoy comenzamos el último año y con ello mi tortura.

Sin esperar más me bañé y vestí en el menor tiempo posible y baje a desayunar.

Buenos días hija ¿cómo dormiste? –esa es mi madre, Hikari Haruno o según otros mi otro yo solo que con más años y con ojos color avellana.

Bien, gracias mamá.

Será mejor que te apures si no quieres llegar tarde –y él es mi padre, el respetable y atemorizante Daisuke Haruno, dueño de las empresas HARUNOCORP.

Y ¿cómo está Sasuke?, hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos por aquí –en ese momento se me quitó el apetito.

Está bien, bueno pues yo me voy.

Pero hermanita por qué no me esperas cinco minutos que yo ya voy saliendo – y por último, mi hermano mayor por cinco años Nagato Haruno, el cual por alguna razón está aquí y no en su departamento. El es el primogénito y orgullo de la familia que ya estaba casado con Konan y era bise presidente de la empresa familiar.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí?... pensé que estarías con Konan.

Solo pasaba a saludar y también aprovechar para llevarte a la escuela, pequeña.

Ok, pero por favor date prisa, que no quiero llegar tarde –en ese momento ambos nos despedimos y fuimos en dirección del instituto Konoha.

Una vez ahí, me baje del auto y fui en busca de mis amigas. Iba atravesando el pasillo cuando…

AAAH FRENTONAAA –algo o mejor dicho alguien se lanzó arriba de mi –no puedo creerlo, Saku, mira sigues siendo la misma de antes y no puedo creer que aún uses esos anteojos, ¿no has pensado en usar lentes de contacto? Son más efectivos –ella era Ino Yamanaka, una de mis amigas.

H-hola Sakura-san –y aquella chica tímida era Hinata Hyuuga.

Hola chicas, ¿qué tal sus vacaciones?

EXELENTE llena de chicos guapos –dijo Ino aún aplastándome.

I-Ino-chan creo que…

¡ HAY HINATA NO TE PREOCUPES TODO ESTÁ BIEN!

¡Ino-cerda no me dejas respirar! –grite sin más por la falta de oxigeno en mis pulmones, a veces Ino podía ser muy… como decirlo, a si, CARGANTE.

Hay, lo ciento frente de marquesina

C-creo q-que ya es hora d-de buscar nuestro salón –dijo Hinata.

Está bien, vamos

Esperen, tengo que ir a buscar a Sasuke!

Hay frente, no te preocupes que ya debe estar en el salón.

Ok –y sin más me arrastró hasta el aula.

Al llegar ahí me di cuenta que había algunos chicos nuevos, como un pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina y otro de ojos color miel y por último una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros, pero ni rastro de Sasuke y eso me preocupaba un poco ya que generalmente nunca llegaba tarde.

Qué extraño… Sasuke no está –susurre.

No te preocupes Sakura que debe estar por llegar, seguramente durmió con alguna chica y se quedó dormido –dijo acercándose a mi Tenten, una chica atlética, de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas y parte de mi grupo de amigas.

O se quedo durmiendo con su novio a escondidas de sus padres que no tienen ni idea de cómo es realmente él –pensé para mí misma –no, seguramente se retrasó por alguna otra razón –dije.

Ahh, amiga ¿por qué no quieres ver la realidad?... Sasuke es un completo Don Juan –interfirió Ino, apoyando la teoría de Tenten, JA si supieran.

Sakura-san, n-no t-tomes en cuenta l-los comentarios de ellas –dijo Hinata.

Créeme que no lo hago Hina, pero se me hace imposible –le contesté regalándole una sonrisa.

Y hablando del rey de Roma que en la puerta se asoma –dijo Tenten.

Mire en esa dirección y efectivamente ahí venía él, con su cabello revuelto y su caminar seguro. A medida que iba avanzando las chicas soltaban suspiros y susurraban cosas incoherentes y los chicos, bueno, los chicos lo miraban con respeto y otros con envidia. Finalmente llegó al puesto que estaba a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí.

Hola molestia, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –me preguntó de manera seria.

B-bien y ¿qué tal l-las t-tuyas?–rayos ahora me estoy pareciendo a Hinata.

No me quejo, me la pasé de maravilla.

Y-y ¿ q-qué tal ya sabes q-quién? –contrólate Sakura, recuerda que debes respirar.

Bien, supongo que no le has dicho a nadie de él.

No te preocupes que nadie se va a enterar por mi boca –le contesté.

Ok, mas te vale Saku, recuerda que eres la única que sabe de mi elección sexual.

En ese instante llegó nuestro profesor Kakashi Hatake, el cual era el profesor mas depravado, flojo e inteligente de todo el instituto y que en el primer día solo él llega tarde.

Buenos días alumnos y bienvenidos a los chicos nuevos, espero que sea un buen año para todos, quieren pasar a presentarse por favor. –dijo Kakashi-sensei que para algunas era el profesor mas sexi de todos.

Primero pasó adelante el pelirrojo, de ojos miel, al parecer se llamaba Sasori y le decían "El escorpión".

Qué guapo, ¿no Saku? –susurro Sasuke a mi lado.

Si, tienes mucha razón, es muy guapo –le dije yo también en un susurro.

Quizás te sirva para que dejes de ser una santita.

OYE, ¿QUE TE PASA? –le grité sin querer.

¿Pasa algo con su compañero, señorita Haruno? –me preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

No pasa nada, no se preocupe –respondía algo sonrojada y al parecer esto le pareció gracioso al chico que estaba presentándose, por que se dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Bien, entonces procure no hacer interrupciones.

Está bien sensei –en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, al parecer era Naruto Usumaki, un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo y piel ligeramente bronceada, un integrante más del grupo de amigos.

Salvada por la campana –pensé.

Llega tarde señor Usumaki, ¿cuál es su escusa?

Es que la vieja me atrapó en el corredor en una de mis tantas bromas y…

¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!... –en ese momento apareció la directora Tsunade Senju, una voluptuosa mujer, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, su madrina y también la mía.

Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama ¿que la trae por aquí? –nos pusimos de pie para saludar a la directora.

Como que, ¿qué me trae aquí Hatake? Vine a dejar a este mequetrefe a su sala –dijo tomando a Naruto del cuello de la camisa

Ya no te molestes que no es necesario vieja –dijo Naruto que n ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA! BAKA! … -una vez calmada la directora volvió a hablar –bueno siendo todo, adiós, que tengan buen día y bienvenidos al instituto Konoha.

Ok, igualmente directora ha sido un gusto saludarla…

ADIOS VIEJA QUE TENGAS BUE… -en ese minuto vimos como Naruto salía volando por los aires hasta aterrizar en medio de los bancos.

Naruto por favor arréglate el uniforme y siéntate al lado de la señorita Hyuuga –en ese momento Hinata se puso completamente roja –bien, que pase el siguiente chico nuevo y se presente.

Y de inmediato se presentó el otro pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, este se llamaba Gaara y venía de Alemania, con este chico todas nosotras Y Sasuke soltamos un gran suspiro. Y por último la chica castaña se llamaba Matsuri , era algo tímida y venía de España.

Después de las presentaciones, comenzó un nuevo año de materias y metas que todos esperamos cumplir. Así transcurrieron las clases con normalidad hasta el final del día, al salir me quedé esperando a Sasuke.

Vaya si que eres tímida –me sobresalte al escuchar aquella voz, era la del chico nuevo, ¿cómo se llamaba? A sí, Sasori.

Mmmm, no soy muy tímida, solo a veces cuando estoy demasiado nerviosa –le respondí.

Por cierto, soy Akasuna No Sasori –me dijo extendiendo mi mano.

Si lo sé, es un gusto, soy Sakura Haruno –en ese momento llegó Sasuke

Perdón ¿interrumpo algo? –era imaginación mía o estaba algo enfadado.

No solo me estaba presentando, yo ya me voy, ha sido un gusto Sakura –dijo despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla el cual hizo que me sonrojara.

Igualmente Sasori-san –y se fue, haciendo un acierto con la cabeza.

¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso? –ok, Sasuke si estaba enfadado y sin razón alguna, esto no va por buen camino.

Sasuke, enserio no fue nada, no entiendo porque te enfadas tanto si no ocurrió absolutamente nada, ahora por favor caminemos que se nos hace tarde.

Bueno, me importa porque eres mi amiga y no te quiero ver sufrir, solo por eso –respondió ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, ¿a caso se había sonrojado?

Ok –mientras caminábamos se formaba un incomodo silencio y el decidió romperlo.

Oye ¿no te hartas de aquellos anteojos? – me preguntó.

No, ya estoy acostumbrada –le conteste extrañada por su pregunta.

Aah, y ¿no has pensado en usar lentes de contacto?

La verdad es que, antes usé por un tiempo pero no me gustaron, son muy incómodos.

Entonces, el fin de semana iremos de compras solo tú y yo.

Está bien –en ese momento me sentí feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos y lo único que yo quería era observarlo y conocerlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, en unos minutos llegamos a mi casa y él se despidió.

Adiós, molestia, que estés bien, saluda a tus padres por mí –en ese momento se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla pensé, pero me lo dio en la comisura del labio y luego fue otro, directamente en la boca que de un roce pasó a ser cada vez más intenso y cuando ya no pudimos más, nos alejamos poco a poco. Me miró directamente a los ojos y sin más se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

Esa noche no pude dormir en toda la noche.

...

Continuará

.

.

.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó dejen su review y si no les gustó… bueno igual dejen su opinión, todo es aceptado (entre todo: críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc. Todo de todo) las respuestas a estos posibles tomatazos serán colocadas en el final del siguiente cap. Ok, eso es todo… emmmm… perdón por la falta de ortografía pero entiendan, tengo sueño y no sé cómo (censurado) voy levantarme mñna. Armonía y melodía para todas (y si hay algún hombre treintaiton también XD),

VIVA EL ROCK ImI

_**Antonietta electric blue **_


End file.
